For A While
by takolukanow
Summary: Everyone knows Piko is one of the least popular VOCALOIDs. Even he knows. Every night, voices bring good and bad memories and thoughts. Why was it Piko that had these thoughts though. It wasn't fair.


He had always been hated. He wasn't the most popular when he was first brought into the world of VOCALOID and seems to still be one of the least popular. He had no high ranking songs in the past few years and people seemed to have forgotten him. Another thing people seemed to get angry about was the way he looked. It wasn't his fault that he was designed the way he was. He was often called a copy. He was probably designed like her since the original Piko and Miki played in the same band.

'_**How come he sounds like a girl?'**_  
>Voices haunted him every night. He couldn't control how he sung. He tried getting help from the older males for his low notes but everything they did just didn't help.<br>_**'The USB thing is just stupid'**_  
>He had no idea what the USB like tail was meant to be but he couldn't help that either. No VOCALOID got a say in how they looked when first created.<br>_**'He isn't worth an update'  
><strong>_This one was the one that hurt him the most. He knew he wouldn't get updated. He just wasn't popular enough. He hoped that Ki/oon would announce an update since now there was a low amount off original VOCALOID2s. With six of the original (and most popular) VOCALOID2s now update and the two original Japanese VOCALOIDs updated, he saw himself as inferior to them. He didn't matter. Even the least popular VOCALOID was now getting updated. How was he meant to live knowing that a children's TV character got an update before him.  
><em><strong>'He's just a cheap copy of Miki'<br>**_This was one was the one he loved the most. It brought back good memories of when he first became a VOCALOID. She was one of the only VOCALOIDs that always knew what he was going through. She claimed it was because all males don't do that well at first and had seen this happen four times before him. Even she had questioned him about why they looked so alike. She knew how make him feel better when he upset. If he didn't understand something, she would explain it as best as she could or she would go straight to Kiyoteru to get him to explain.

But everything wasn't just Miki. The whole AH family would always welcome him into their household. Yuki, Ai and Shouta all enjoyed having an older brother influence around. Zunko seemed to always start cooking when he arrived just to have someone else comment on her food. Yukari always told him stories about the moon rabbit. Miki and Iroha on the other hand just enjoyed his company, always telling each other about the songs they recorded that day, even if he didn't have any to talk about. Kiyoteru was always the one who invited him over. He knew that Piko had nowhere else to go expect an empty house, not knowing the joy of having his own family. On multiple occasions, he invited him to live with them but he always refused. He claimed it was because family life wasn't for him.

Even though he always said that, he really did feel lonely sometimes. It was hard being one of the few VOCALOIDs that didn't have a family to belong with. Lapis had Merli and Anon had Kanon. It was just him, IA and Mayu who all housed together since Rion and Nana both had a family which weren't VOCALOIDs to stay with. The only problem with the housing arrangement was that he wasn't popular while IA and Mayu were. IA would have multiple songs to record a day and Mayu would have a few but Piko on the other hand would have maybe five within a month by himself. He would share songs with the other males quite often and occasionally shared a song with Miki. Ever since he was created, he knew he wouldn't be as popular as the older ones but he hoped the newer ones would be less popular. He knew it was a horrible thing to wish for, but he didn't want to be unloved like how Kaito was. He thought that if it gave it a few years, he would also be popular. Well, at least to Iroha's popularity. But it's been four years now and he maybe at VY1's or Cul's level. As good as a level it was, it could have been better. At times, he believed it was because of his voice, but Len was still able to reach the top, so why couldn't he? It was even worse when his most popular song comes from the same series that Miki's, Lily's and Iroha's came from.

Even though he basically hated his life, there were two things he always looked forward to. The first was meeting up with all the AH VOCALOIDs. The second was that on every anniversary, all of them would get together. The next one held would be for Yohioloid's first anniversary and normally, those would be the best. Everyone would be there and that way, he wouldn't feel left out because there would be around 50 of them all together. Normally if it was a first anniversary, everyone one would be there, even the VOCALOID's that couldn't speak the native tongue of the celebrated. So that way even Yan or Bruno would be there. He always felt more comfortable around other unpopular VOCALOIDs, though he would never say that to them. It was his little secret. He hoped that things would get better on his 5th. He had already seen 10 VOCALOIDs celebrate that milestone and all of them are popular with their native language. Maybe he would become popular too.

Every night when those voices came back to him, he knew that he wasn't popular right now but maybe things would change. Maybe in the future, someone would re-discover him and create songs with him. Things would be better for him. He knew they would. Each VOCALOID goes through a rough time. Kaito did when he was first released, Meiko recently came back into fame and Ryuuto was getting updated. Maybe something good will happen to him. Even if it does take years. Just maybe. He thought as he slowly drifted off for the night. It was one of the few nights were he felt good about himself. Even if it was only for a short time.


End file.
